narutofandomcom_de-20200214-history
Forum:Kapitel 609 Diskussion
Das neue Kapitel ist raus. Bee und Naruto mach zusammen eine Bijuu Dama und schießen es richte Schutzbarriere des Juubi´s. Hab mich bei dem Kapitel eigentlich nur die ganze zeit gefragt warum madara nicht eingereift ^^ chillt iwie auf der seite... naja jetzt wirds langsam spannend, wann kommt endlich der Teil mit Sasuke und Oro geiles Kapitel!! Aber was hat Madara die ganze Zeit gemacht? XD Jedenfalls, als ich den Titel sah ("END") dachte ich o_O WTF!?[[Benutzer:°Aizen°|'°Aizen°']](Dissi) 10:39, 14. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Toll Madara chillt und der arme Obito wird vom Müll beflogen und vom Müll angegriffen T_T sad! Ähm das eine Bild wo Naruto die Kopfnuss gegen Obito macht hat mich an die Stelle erinnert wo Naruto das schon mal bei Gaara gemacht hat XD Kizuna Namikaze (Diskussion) 12:05, 14. Nov. 2012 (UTC) naja ich find das Kapitel nicht so toll gut Kurama wechselt mit Naruto kurz den Platz um Kakashi wieder in die Dimension zu schicken und greif dann Obito wieder an damit Kakashi in dann in der andern Dimension angreifen kann. anscheint hat sich Madara das treiben in aller Ruhe mit an gesehen. mir scheint es so als wolle Kishi das Manga in die richtung lenken das Obito und Madara gewinnen. Dragoneyes1 @Dragoneyes1 wär auf jedenfall mal ein anderes Ende als solche langweiligen Happy Ends denn die gibts überall das langweilt XD das wär auf jedenfall Epic Kizuna Namikaze (Diskussion) 12:21, 14. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Also ich finde es auch zu seltsam, dass Madara Obito nicht hilft, obwohl sie zuvor ausgemacht haben, dass Madara sich die Jinchuriki vornimmt und Obito gibt Kakashi und Gai den Rest. Verdammt, irgendwie nähert sich Naruto dem Ende ! Aber ich bin jetzt gespannt, wer von den beiden, Madara oder Obito, den Juubi in sich versiegeln will. Madara wäre logischer, es ist schließlich sein Plan. Was ich aber nicht verstehe: Durch die Wendung, dass Madara unendlich viel Chakra zur Verfügung steht, wozu braucht er dann bitte den Juubi ?! Sie brauchen den Zehnschwänzigen doch bloß wegen seinem enormen Chakra, um das Mugen Tsukuyomi ausführen zu können. Aber wenn Madara unendlich viel Chakra besitzt, dann muss er dieses Risiko eigentlich nicht eingehen. Und jetzt sieht man deutlich, dass Obito Mokuton einsetzen kann. Schlecht finde ich allerdings die Chakra Übertragung von Kurama an Kakashi. Wie will er einem Augenblick genug Chakra an Kakashi übertragen, dass er jetzt mit Kamui zwischen den Dimensionen wechseln kann. Krass finde ich es allerdings, dass Obito wirklich nur GENAU den Körperteil in die Dimension kopiert. Das hat man zwar schon früher gesagt, aber das ist doch viel zu gefährlich, zum Beispiel wenn Narutos jetzt iwie Chakra abfeuert, das würde ja Obitos restliche Körperteile zerlegen. Ozzay (Diskussion) 13:33, 14. Nov. 2012 (UTC) @Kizuna Namikaze ich erwarte nicht das jetzt schon das happy End kommt und was wäre den bitte so schon Epic(???). das Juubi soll ja das stärkste Bijuu überhaupt sein und ich kann mir nicht vorstellen das es sich einfach so von Madara und/od. Obito kontrollieren lassen wird. einige finden ja das Naruto zu überpowert ist was ich finde nicht stimmt. Er hat durch den Sennin Mode nur mehr Chakra bekommen und das gleich auch beim Kyuubi Mode ansonst Kämpft Naruto immer noch auf dem gleich Niveau(sein Schattendoppelgänger/Rasengan+Var)mehr nicht. da find ich sind eher Sasuke und Madara überpowert. zu Sasuke er beherrscht 3 Elemente hat das Sharingan vollentwickelt(damit meine ich das er es jetzt auch das permanente MS hat), dann Susano´o(da kann ich mir vollstellen das Kihsi dem Sasuke auch noch so ein Susano´o in die Hand drück wie Madara seinen)und wer weis was Kishi ihm noch so alles in die Hand drückt. zu Madara er hat durch seine Wiederbelebung unendlich Chakra, dan Rinnegan, das Sharingan wie Sasuke, sein Susano´o kann ist genaus so stark wie ein Bijuu und jetzt könnte er auch noch die Jinchuuriki vom juubi werden das find ich überpowert und lächerlich übertrieben. Dragoneyes1 Naja Naruto ist auch in ziemlich kurzer Zeit extrem stark geworden wenn er in dem Tempo weitermacht,dann erweckt er irgendwie auch das Rinnegan, weil er ja durch die Krähe von Itachi auch noch Uchiha Gene in sich hat und denke nicht das, das Juuybi sich von irgendwem kontrollieren lässt...Es wird denke ich so laufen,dass die anderen Kreaturen Einfluss nehmen werden und sich das Juuybi auf die Seite von Naruto schlägt weil ansonsten sehe ich total schwarz für Naruto und die "Guten" ;) MfG Phil :: Wieso sollte er Ushiha gene in sich haben? Die Kraehe ist zum einen schon wieder draussen und ansonsten hat er desshalb doch nicht die Gene in sich, lol! TeeTS (Diskussion) 16:51, 14. Nov. 2012 (UTC) :Dass Madara unendlich viel Chakra hat, war denke ich so gemeint, dass sich seine Chakravorräte immer wieder aufladen. Also hat er den selben Umfang an Chakra wie ein Sterblicher, doch einen unendlichen Akku. Eine sich immer wieder selbst aufladende Batterie hat zwar endlos Energie, kann aber trotzdem auf einmal immer nur so viel Energie freisetzen, wie eine normale Batterie. Madara könnte demnach die Chakramenge für die Mugen Tsukuyomi nur nach sehr langer Zeit zusammenbekommen und ein Jutsu funktioniert eigentlich so, dass die benötigte Menge einfach zu einem gewissen Maß sofort schon verfügbar sein muss, sonst schlägt sie eben fehl. Außerdem muss Madara Chakra verbrauchen, damit es sich durch Edo Tensei regeneriert. Mugen Tsukuyomi ist wohl keine Kunst, der man langsam dauerhaft Chakra zufließen lassen kann, damit sie dann irgendwann mal funktioniert. Madara müsste dem Jutsu dauerhaft Chakra zufließen lassen, damit das Jutsu sich auflädt und Madras Chakra sich regeneriert. Da Mugen Tsukuyomi so offenbar nicht funktioniert und Madara auf einmal nicht genug Chakra schmieden kann, ist er wohl auf das Juubi angewiesen. Außerdem: Glaub ihr, es wäre möglich, dass die Bijuu Dama vom Hachi- und Kyuubi ein gewaltiges Eigentor war? Ich glaube, Gedou Mazou hat das Chakra der Bijuu Dama von den zwei fehlenden Bijuu einfach ausgesaugt. So hatte sie dann wohl genug Chakra um zum Juubi zu werden. Zu Naruto: Ich weiß nicht, wieso alle immer davon reden, er könne das Rin'negan erwecken... Die Rin'negan wurden als eine Weiterentwicklung des permanenten Kaleidoskop-Sharingan und beschrieben. Für eine Weiterentwicklung muss die Vorstufe gegeben sein, was bei Naruto nicht der Fall ist. Wenn Sasuke Senju-Gene eingepflanzt bekommt, wird er die Rin'negan erwecken, so wie Madara. xyz ::Ich habe mir auch Gedanken gemacht, welchen Effekt die Bijudama hatte. Naruto meinte, das Chakra des Jubi wäre verschwunden. Außerdem sah das so aus, als ob die Kugel erst sehr weit weggeflogen ist, bevor sie explodiert ist. Der Jubi ist dann aus der Fuge gekommen, die sie hinterlassen hat. Wie ist das passiert? Ist es plötzlich im Boden versunken? Auf dem letzten Bild sieht es für mich so aus, als wären seine Hände vergraben oder in der Erde verschwunden so wie bei Tobi immer. Kann das sein, dass das Jubi eine ähnliche Fähigkeiten wie Tobi hat? Immerhin hat es ja auch so etwas wie ein Sharingan. --Shiromaru (Diskussion) 21:12, 14. Nov. 2012 (UTC) :: Kleine Korrektur an der Stelle - in meiner Version des Mangas auf MR ist nicht die Rede vom Juubi, sondern vom Mazou - also wohl nur der vormaligen Hülle des Juubi. Natürlich ist das ganze ein bisschen fadenscheinig - wenn Naruto selbst kleinste Chakraunterschiede sensitiv aufspüren kann erscheint es ziemlich hirnrissig, wenn er das Verschwinden des einen Chakras und das Aufkommen des neuen - also des Juubis - nicht bemerkt. Nur weil sich vielleicht das Chakra ein wenig verändert hat, sollte die schiere Masse des Chakras noch immer keinen Zweifel daran lassen, dass es sich dort um ein Bijuu handelt. Ist also ein bisschen unlogisch was dort genau passiert, aber sehr wahrscheinlich haben Tobi und Madara darauf hingearbeitet, dass Hattsan und Kurama gleichzeitig die Barriere angreifen, um daraus noch einen Nutzen zu ziehen. Noch so eine Kleinigkeit meinerseits - wenn Kakashi Obito wirklich erledigen wöllte, dann hätte er genau dies gerade machen können. Wenn er genügend Chakra von Kurama bekommen hat, um Kamui einzusetzen, dann hätte er auch genau so gut ein Raikiri oder immerhin ein Chidori hinbekommen - damit die teleportierten Körperteile zu zerstückeln wäre doch irgendwie effektiver gewesen, anstatt daran zu kitzeln... na ja, was solls. Für die zukünftige Entwicklung scheint es wichtig zu sein einen vollständigen Obito zu haben.... :: Grüße :: Fukusâku (Diskussion) 22:05, 14. Nov. 2012 (UTC) :: Vielleicht hat die Krähe in ihn gekakt, und jetzt hat er die Gene :D :: ::Ich glaube ja das man ein Senju oder Uchiha sein muss und die gene des jeweils anderen clans bekommen muss um das Rinnegan zu erwecken ::194.66.222.26 21:09, 14. Nov. 2012 (UTC)Katsumi ::Soweit ich weiß war nagato kein uchiha und kein senju. Wir wissen aber das der Izumaki clan beide gene hat also die uchiha und senju.. sah man ja in einem der letzten mangas durch nagato. Das heißt ja dann das naruto auch beide genen haben müsste wegen seiner Mutter. ShisuiTobi (Diskussion) 11:49, 15. Nov. 2012 (UTC) :::Nee, da hast du dich aber gehörig vertan. Der Uzumaki-Clan stammt von Senju-Clan ab (und nur von dem). Außerdem hat Nagato das Rinnegan ja nicht erweckt. Nach bisherigem Wissensstand muss man davon ausgehen, dass man das Rinnegan nur dann erwecken kann, wenn man a) Uchiha- und Senju-Gene hat und b) mindestens Mangekyo Sharingan hat. Da Naruto momentan weder Kriterium a noch b erfüllt, kann er unmöglich ein Rinnegan erwecken. :::Hier sehe ich aber auch ein kleines Problem in der Logik - es stimmt schon, dass Nagato sein Rin'negan nicht selbst erweckt hat, aber er muss definitv ein paar gute Anlagen dafür besessen haben, denn sonst hätte er doch niemals dieses Doujutsu so exzessiv nutzen können. Kakashi klappte gern mal nach 2 Kamui zusammen, da zu hoher Verbrauch seines eigenen Chakras - Nagato hätte quasi schon beim Versuch der 6 Pfade innerhalb kürzester Zeit über den Jordan gehen müssen, wenn er wirklich null Anlagen für´s Rin'negan besessen hätten. Es wird zwar auch gesagt, dass er ungewöhnlich viel Chakra besaß, aber dennoch kann man nicht absprechen, dass der Uzumaki - Clan wohl ne gute Grundlage für Aussergewöhnliche Fähigkeiten bildet. Allerdings will ich Naruto auch nicht mit dem Rin'negan sehen, würde wenig Sinn ergeben, dass dieser rein physische Charakter plötzlich zu einem Doujutsu Nutzer werden soll... ::: @ Topic: Dass Madara Obito nicht hilft, könnte ja auch daran liegen, dass er ihn schlicht nicht mehr braucht. Jetzt, da er wiedergeboren wurde, ist er mächtiger als jemals zuvor und braucht keinen Handlanger mehr. Und Uchihas scheint er ja nicht so leiden zu können. Ich weiß nicht, inwieweit er sich dankbar zeigen wird. Dafür hat man bisher zu wenig von ihm gesehen. --Shiromaru (Diskussion) 18:03, 15. Nov. 2012 (UTC)--Shiromaru (Diskussion) 18:03, 15. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Vllt hilft er ihn auch nicht weil er es nicht kann, immerhin wurde er von gais hirudora so schwer erwischt, dass es sein susanoo (welches nicht vollständig war) zerstört hat und ihn selbst verletzt hat und sich wieder regenerieren musste. in der zwischenzeit wurde obito eben von naruto und kakashi in die mangel genommen, was auch erklären würde wieso er wieder risse in seinem gesicht hat und um ihn herum alles zerstört bzw. staubig ist Soweit ich mich erinnere sagte doch zetzu zu obito damals >> "man braucht um das rinnegan benutzen zu können senju und uchiha gene" und wenn nagato also jz das rinnegan bekommen hatte dann schließe ich nun mal darauß das der uzumaki clan beide gene hat ??? und außerdem hat nagato das rinnegan erweckt nachdem er sah wie seine eltern vor seinen augen starben .... ShisuiTobi (Diskussion) 18:19, 15. Nov. 2012 (UTC) : Das kommt jetzt ein bisschen drauf an, wem man glauben mag. Entweder dem, was durch den Manga zunächst suggeriert wurde - dass Nagato das Rin'negan selbst erweckte, wegen dem Tod seiner Eltern, oder aber, dass es wirklich von Madara an Nagato weitergegeben wurde. Denn dann sind wir wieder bei der Frage, wie der Körper von Nagato mit dem Rin'negan klar kam..... : Da der Uzumaki-Clan sowieso ein sehr starkes Chakra hat und es auch Kakashi möglich ist sein Sharingan zu nutzen, ist es jetzt nicht die Frage, wie sein Körper damit klar kam, sondern wie er es wirklich erlangt hat. Ich persönlich hoffe, dass er es selbst erweckt hat, da ich mir wirklich Naruto als perfekte Reinkarnation des Rikudou Sennin wünschen würde! :D Wäre vielleicht möglich, angesichts der Tatsache, dass sie jetzt gegen den Juubi kämpfen müssen... --Meister Guru (Diskussion) 18:56, 15. Nov. 2012 (UTC) : ich finde jetzt da der Juubi wiedererweckt wurde wird es mal zeit wieder mit sasuke und orochimaru91.7.42.144 19:28, 15. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Also ich denke, dass Naruto jetzt entweder das Rinnengan erweckt, ein neues geheimes Jutsu (hatten wir schon in ner anderen Diskussion besprochen) benutzt, das was ihm die anderen Bijuus gegeben haben benutzt oder Sasuke und Orochimaru kommen.. Ich bin mir sicher, ein von denen wirds sein... M.sabzehi (Diskussion) 19:39, 15. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Nagato kam deshalb so gut mit den Rinnegan klar, da er ja mit dem Senjuclan verwandt ist. Außerdem brauchen wir keine One-hero-story. Das gibt es genug und ist langweilig. Viel interresanter wäre doch z.B. das Sasuke jetzt auf dem Schlachtfeld mal mit aufräumt. Eine Two-Hero-Story. Mal was anderes. gruß dota warum sollte Sasuke auf dem Schlachtfeld jetzt aufräumen er hat doch keine Intresse an dem Krieg. Sasuke will doch nur ein paar Fragen beantwortet haben und dann seine Rache weiter führen. Das was in dieser Diskussion über Nagato und das Rin'negan geschrieben wurde stimmt nicht. Nagato hat das Rin'negan von Madara implantiert bekommen, ohne es zu merken, also nichts mit Erweckung. Und Nagato hat keine Anlagen für das Rin'negan, die braucht man auch gar nicht, höchstens Talent als Ninja. Der Grund, wieso er es so exzessiv nutzen konnte, ist der, dass er ein Uzumaki war und Mitglieder dieses Clans weitaus mehr Chakra haben, als andere Shinobi. Naruto hat alleine vier mal so viel Chakra wie Kakashi und mit dem Kyuubi sogar hundert mal so viel. Kakashi klappt nach Gebrauch des Mangekyou nur deswegen so schnell zusammen, weil er erstens nur normal starkes Chakra hat und davon auch nur eine durchschnittliche Menge. Mit Anlagen hat seine schnelle Ermüdung in dem Sinne nichts zu tun. Als das Kyuubi ihm im letzten Kapitel Chakra gegeben hat, stand er auch wieder wie eine 1. Es ist nur eine Frage der Chakramenge oder Chakrastärge und Nagato hatte sehr viel Chakra als Uzumaki, daher war die Nutzung des Rin'negans für ihn nicht schwer. Die Uchiha haben zwar nicht mehr Chakra als gewöhnliche Ninja, dafür jedoch sehr starkes. Starkes Chakra in normaler Menge ist massenhaftem, aber normalen Chakra ebenbürtig, daher können Uchiha die Augenkünste auch länger nutzen, ohne zu ermüden. Und nochmals, Naruto kann es nicht erwecken. Er müsste über Uchiha-Gene, sowie das permanente Mangekyou Sharingan verfügen. Er hat beides nicht, ergo kann er kein Rin'negan erwecken. xyz : Hm., Ich hatte das schon ganz gut verstanden, wie sich das so mit Nagato und dem Rin'negan verhält, mich stört nur der Fakt des "Och, es reicht nur massig Chakra, dann klappt das schon. Ist wie WD-40, damit löst sich jedes Problem!". Denn auf diese Weise verdirbt die ganze Geschichte doch zusehends. Naruto hat den Sennin-Mode in ... hm... 3Tagen? ... erlernt. Lass da Kakashi ran, und der hat das in 3std drauf. Mehr Chakra für den guten Kakashi mit seinem Sharingan, und vielleicht noch die ein oder andere Senju-Pille, und er ist dem Rin'negan auch nicht mehr fern, mit dem Mangekyou hat es ja schließlich auch gefunzt.... : Verstehst du was ich meine?! Wenn du meinst dass es keinerlei weitere Veranlagung als massig Chakra für übermächtige Fähigkeiten braucht, dann hätte Tobi mal Kisame ein paar Sharingan geben sollen, das hätte ein tolles Bild abgegeben. Aber vermutlich hast du, zumindest was die Erklärung im Manga anbelangt, den richtigen Pfad eingeschlagen. Nachdem das Rin'negan seinen ehemals einzigartigen Charakter ja nun auch schon etwas verloren hat - immerhin debattieren wir ja auch wie auf dem Fischmarkt, an wen denn "das nächste" gehen wird - finde ich, braucht es das schon lange nicht mehr, um bestimmen zu können wer bei dem Kampf die Nase vorn hat. Zudem ist mir auch vollkommen unklar, in welcher Art und Weise Sasuke noch seinen Auftritt haben wird. Der kann doch nicht ernsthaft immernoch wie ein Kind, dem die Schaufel geklaut wurde, mitten auf das Schlachtfeld platzen und meinen, mal alles Konoha-Shinobi abmetzeln zu müssen, einfach weil er sich das ja mal vorgenommen hat. Das wäre einfach nur hohl... : Na ja, wie dem auch sei. Vermutlich kommt ja sowieso noch mal eine drastische Wende der Ereignisse... : Grüße : Fukusâku (Diskussion) 22:40, 15. Nov. 2012 (UTC) : Seitdem bekannt ist das Tobi=Obito ist, ist er ein übelster lappen geworden der wird von kakashi zusammengeschlagen was ist das für ein fail. Das eintig positive an diesem kapitel ist juubi der rest war scheisse.Joachim 17 Noch mal zusammenfassend: Nagato hat das Rinnegan nicht erweckt, er nutzt es nur. Außerdem hat er Senjugene. Der einzige Mensch, der außer dem Rikudo das Rinnegan erweckt hat, ist Madara Uchiha, der sowohl Senju- als auch Uchiha-Gene hatte. Und dazu brauchte er viele Jahrzehnte. Da Madara nach Hashirama Senju als mächtigster Ninja aller Zeiten gilt, ist es unwahrscheinlich, dass irgendein dahergelaufener kleiner Junge auch das Rinnegan erweckt und dazu noch viel schneller (gilt sowohl für Naruto als auch für Sasuke). Kakashis Sharingan verbraucht permanent Chakra, egal ob er es benutzt oder nicht, das unterscheidet ihn von echten Uchiha. Tobi ist nicht schwächer als vorher, nur die Funktionsweise seines Jutsus wurde durchschaut. Das macht ihn angreifbar. Er scheint aber auch noch genügend Reserven zu haben. Immerhin hat er keine Wunden, bzw. regeneriert sich wieder. Außerdem hat er schon Unmengen von Chakra verbraucht (Beschwörung von Mazo, Kontrolle der Pains, exzessive Nutzung von Kamui). Selbst für einen Uchiha ist das eine große Leistung. --Shiromaru (Diskussion) 12:42, 16. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Vielleicht habe ich das ja mal falsch verstanden, aber heißt es nicht, dass der dritte Hokage der stärkste Hokage war? Bedeutet das nicht, dass er auch stärker als Madara war (der auch einer der stärksten der Welt ist?) Außerdem glaube ich nicht, dass sich Sasuke und Orochimaru in der nächsten Zeit blicken lassen werden, da beide kein Interesse an dem Krieg haben. Ich weiß nicht, vielleicht wird das jetzt wieder so eine Situation wie der Angriff von Nagato. Man hat jetzt wieder einen übermächtigen Gegner, mit übermächtigen Waffen und doch schaffen es Naruto und Co. den Kampf zu gewinnen. Wie sie das anstellen wollen ist mir noch unklar, aber ich kann mir gut vorstellen, dass es Obito nicht hinbekommt den Juubi zu kontrollieren und somit sein Plan scheitert. --Meister Guru (Diskussion) 14:59, 16. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Eine möglichkeit wäre auch das die Einzelnen Bijuus in dem Juubi wirken und er sich mit allem was er hat gegen Obito und Madara stellt und ich glaube schon das selbst Madara gegen den Juubi Probleme bekommen kann.Gwar3z (Diskussion) 16:13, 16. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Wenn diese Aussage irgendwo im Manga aufgetaucht sein sollte, dass der Sandaime Hokage der Stärkste war, dann muss das in einer Zeit passiert sein, als Kishi noch nicht wusste, wo er mit seiner Geschichte hin will. Hiruzen Sarutobi war nun wirklich der schwächste aller Hokage (zumindest von dem, was man bisher von ihm gesehen hat.) Einzig Tsunade könnte ihn noch unterbieten. Aber Hashirama, Tobirama und auch Minato waren in ihren Bestzeiten mit Sicherheit stärker als Sarutobi (dessen Bestzeit man nicht gesehen hat). Anmerkung: Alle Aussagen von mir sind reine Spekulation und beruhen nur auf meiner Sicht der Dinge. Und dass Sarutobi gegen Orochimaru und seine Wiederbelebten gewonnen hat, liegt auch nur daran, dass die Story schon damals zu Ende gewesen wäre, wenn Kishi nicht eine Musterlösung präsentiert hätte. Shiromaru (Diskussion) 18:07, 16. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Ganz ehrlich ich glaube nicht, dass man umbedingt das Mangekyou brauch um das rinnegan zu erwecken! Ich denke es reicht wenn man Uchiha-und Senjugene hat. Katsumi Und wieso glaubst du das, Katsumi? Kabuto schlussfolgerte, dass das permanente Mangekyou sich zum Rin'negan entwickeln kann mit den entsprechenden Genen und Madara hat ihn nicht verbessert. Entweder war er arglist, um Kabuto zu täuschen oder es ist einfach wahr, dass man vorher schon das permanente Mangekyou haben muss. Nur Uchiha und Senju Gene wären zu einfach. Und Naruto hat keine Uchiha Gene, von daher kann er es ganz schlicht und ergreifend nicht erwecken. Madara sagte, er habe "sehr starkes" Chakra. Und Naruto habe dagegen normales Chakra, aber sehr, sehr viel davon. Wenig starkes Chakra und viel normales Chakra ist in etwa ebenbürtig, daher können sowohl Uchiha, als auch Uzumaki diese krassen Dojutsu exzessiv nutzen. Weil Kakashi's Chakra weder stark noch in sehr hohen Mengen vorhanden ist, sondern einfach nur normal, macht er bei der Nutzung des Sharingan und Mangekyou schneller schlapp, als Uzumaki oder Uchiha. Klar hätte Tobi Kisame ein Sharingan geben können. Die Frage ist nur, ob Kisame etwas damit anfangen könnte. Er ist ein Schwertkünstler und hat spezialisierte Künste, außerdem ist er eher ein physischer Kämpfer. Kisame ist das Gegenteil eines Augenkünstlers, der mit Genjutsu hantiert, das sollte eigentlich klar sein. Darüber hinaus könnte er es auch nur mit einem Auge nutzen. Und letztendlich wollte Kishi einfach nicht, dass er es nutzt, weil es einfach nicht passt und unsinnig wäre. Wenn es nach der Logik geht, wieso wer was nicht getan hat, könnte man ewig diskutieren, weil das einfach die Willkür des Autors ist. Er könnte ja auch Zetsu ein Sharingan geben, so viele wie er hat, das wäre dasselbe. ::was hat den Kabuto jetzt mit der erweckung des Rinnegan zu tun?? :: Das Erwecken des Rin'negan hat erstmal nichts mit Kabuto zu tun, der Kerl hat nur so seine eigenen Ideen zum Rin'negan aufgestellt, die im Manga aber unkommentiert blieben. Ist also schwer sich auf diese Aussagen zu beziehen, da sie bisher keine Falsifizierung erfahren haben. Was die Idee zum Juubi anbelangt - das ist auch sehr schwer zu sagen. Die bisher bekannten Bijuu entstammten ja alle ursprünglich dem Juubi. Nun davon auszugehen, dass diese einzelnen Bijuu im Juubi als Kollektiv gegen das Bewusstsein des Juubi arbeiten, um es "umzupolen" erscheint mir irgendwie unlogisch, da die einzelnen Bijuus ehemals nur ein Wesen waren - das Juubi. Warum sollte nun also das Juubi, zusammengesetzt aus den einzelnen Bijuu, plötzlich seine eigene Persönlichkeit und die der 9 Bijuu in sich haben... zumindest von der Logik (Mathematik) her ist es unmöglich (aus 1 mach 9 --> aus 9 mach 10....). Aber die Unmöglichkeit ist ja bekanntermaßen keine Grenze für Geschichtenschreiber... ;-) Mal nebenbeibemerkt - ich finde allein schon die Dynamik, die sich um eine sich entwickelnde Geschichte herum heraufbeschwören kann zeigt, dass die Geschichte selbst einiges an Qualität besitzt - auch wenn diese sich durchaus in qualitativ hochwertigen Logiklöchern bemerkbar macht... Grüße --Fukusâku (Diskussion) 00:22, 17. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Komisch finde ich die Chakraübertragung von Kurama an Kakashi. Wenn man Chakra überträgt, regeneriert sich dann auch die physische Verfassung und man kann wieder vollkommen topfit Taijutsu benutzen ? Denn nachdem Kakashi zuvor noch zerstört am Boden gelegen hat, kann er in der anderen Dimension anscheinend Obitos teleportiertes Körperteil so hart schlagen, dass er anfängt Blut zu spucken. --Ozzay (Diskussion) 17:13, 17. Nov. 2012 (UTC) --91.52.36.12 16:59, 17. Nov. 2012 (UTC) :Das ist so durchaus richtig. Wenn man sich mit dem beschäftigt, was Chakra in Wirklichkeit ist, wird man feststellen, dass die geistige Kraft sehr stark mit der körperlichen Verfassung zu tun hat. Auch das Öffnen der acht Tore ist (wenn auch nicht so spektakulär wie bei Gai) tatsächlich möglich. Man kann mit Hypnose - oder wenn man gut ist, sogar durch Meditation - Kräfte freisetzen, die die gewohnte Körperkraft bei Weitem übersteigt. Aber das belastet den Muskelapparat und zerstört ihn. Zu Kakashi zurück: Wenn er neues Chakra bekommt, regeneriert sich damit seine Ausdauer. Ich glaube, im Manga wurde es bisher so dargestellt, dass Leute, die kein Chakra mehr haben, auch größtenteils bewegungsunfähig waren. Und Kisame hat mit absorbiertem Chakra sogar Wunden geheilt, obwohl er nicht als medizinisches Genie bekannt ist. --Shiromaru (Diskussion) 08:31, 18. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Wenn auch in einem Filler hat Guren, ihre körperliche Energie in Chakra umgewandelt, weswegen mich es trotz, dass es ein Filler ist, wundert. Ich finde es ein wenig unlogisch, dass man mit Chakra seinen körperlichen Zustand komplett wiederherstellen kann, denn eigentlich haben ja Schläge und dergleichen nichts mit Chakra zu tun. Deswegen hat zum Beispiel auch Shimura Danzou im Kampf gegen Sasuke Izanagi deaktiviert und Karin mit seinem Fuß getreten, um Chakra zu sparen. An dem Kapitel kritisier ich weiterhin, dass Naruto Obito eine Kopfnuss gibt, woraufhin dieser wegfliegt, obwohl er das Balg mit seinem Mokuton gefesselt hat. Irgendwie müsste da Naruto mit zu Boden gehen. Vielleicht liegts auch nur da dran, dass ich Naruto und auch Gai ziemlich blöd finde ^^ Komisch, dass sein Hirudora Madara samt Susano'o wegfliegen lässt wie sonst was, woran die meisten anderen scheitern... Aber jetzt wirds wirklich spannend mit dem Juubi, mal sehen wie Madara den unter Kontrolle bringt. --Ozzay (Diskussion) 18:45, 18. Nov. 2012 (UTC) @ Ozzay dann hättest du mal richtig hin sehen soll. das der Ast an Naruto´s Arm beim Kopfstoß abbricht und Naruto deshelb nicht mit zu Boden geht. @Shiromaru meiste mit hypnose usw. das man seinen körper im ECHTEN leben stärken kann? Zu Thema Juubi: Ich glaube dass es erstmal das macht was madara will und so, ABER ich denke, auch wenn das mega summ wäre das naruto das Juubi aufspaltet. Ich meina als er gegen Kurama gekämpft hat hat er auch die sechs pfade benutzt oder? Ich glaube auf jeden fall das es am ende von naruto die 9 bijuus wieder gibt. Katsumi :Ja, ganz genau. Man kann im ECHTEN Leben seine Körperkraft mit Hypnose kurzzeitig steigern. Es gab Berichte über eine ganz schmächtige Frau, die mit ihren Beinen stolze 500 Kilogramm gestemmt hat. Ein Mann, der denselben Hypnotiseur besucht hat, schaffte auf die gleiche Weise eine ganze Tonne. Aber das nur am Rande. --Shiromaru (Diskussion) 15:28, 19. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Oder es gibt am Ende gar keine Bijuus mehr und die Menschen müssen lernen, Taten ohne Zurhilfenahme übernatürlicher Kräfte zu vollbringen. So wie am Ende von DBGT, wo Shenlong die Dragonballs den Menschen wieder wegnimmt. ;) 212.183.102.87 20:50, 18. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Das ist auch möglich.Katsumi Warum eigentlich is Kurama in Naruto so stark? Ich meine stärker als die anderen Bijuu waren? NAruto hat doch nur die eine Hälfte des charkas oder? Katsumi